The Legacy of Klonoa
by Magna-Essence
Summary: Following the events of Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, Klonoa struggles to learn who he is, where he came from, and why he was chosen to be the Dream Traveler.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"It's okay to cry. But you shouldn't, because I'll always be with you. I'll visit sometime!" said our furry hero. He waved to Popka and the Priestess, and vanished without a trace. The Priestess shed a tear of joy.

Within the void, he fell to his knees and began to cry.

"It's okay to cry..." he said, sobbing.

Our hero's name is Klonoa. He is a Dream Traveler; one chosen to go from one dream to the next, when summoned by those in need. He wears blue shorts, a matching blue T-shirt with an enormous zipper, yellow gloves, and loose-fitting red sneakers. He also dons a hat with the likeness of his favorite video game hero on it -- Pac-Man. He stands 4 feet tall, has big, floppy ears, and carries a Magic Ring that he's had ever since he can remember. The ring has an emerald grafted into its band. He's a cat; or so his friends thought. The fur seemed to be the only evidence they had for that argument. But not even Klonoa knows what he is.

"WHY AM I HERE?" Klonoa shouted at the top of his lungs, sitting back against an invisible wall, knees in his face, still crying. "It's the same every time. I enter a dream, save their world, then leave! I lose all of my friends. I have no home!" he yelled.


	2. The Dream

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Klonoa cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Exhausted from the previous journey, he fell asleep. He dreamt.

He was standing alone in a rolling green plain, surrounded by natural beauty and tranquility. A gentle, calming breeze went through his fur, and he took a deep breath.

"Even in my dreams I am alone," he said to himself. He raised his right hand, staring at the Magic Ring he's had his entire life. "You're my only true companion. I suppose I should name you," he solemnly admitted. He laid down into the sprawling sea of grass, and looked into the clear, cloudless blue sky. "There are so many names, I'm not sure I can choose one good enough for you."

"Then let me choose for you," said the Ring, now glowing an eerie blue hue.

"What?" said Klonoa in awe. He sat up and looked at the Ring again, tightening his grip on it. "What's going on? Why haven't you spoken to me before?"

"Calm down," the feminine voice replied. "It's very simple, really. You need my help. Up until now, you never really have."

"Your help? What are you talking about? I've always needed your help. Without you, I wouldn't be as strong as..." She interrupted him.

"And that's where you're wrong. You need my help because you think you're weak. You also think you're alone; and that is far from the truth."

"You were listening?" Klonoa asked.

"I'm always listening, Klonoa." She paused. "My name is Kordyla."

"Kordyla... what is the truth?"

"I will show you." she said lovingly. The blue hue on the Ring dimmed out, and a tall, female figure stood before him. "Take my hand, Klonoa. Soon you shall see the truth for yourself."


	3. Enter Reality

**Chapter 2: Enter Reality**

"This can't be real..." said the hesitant Dream Traveler.

"This is very real, Klonoa. But there is no need for alarm. I'm going to take you home," Kordyla said, giggling. Klonoa's pupils dilated, and he laid in the grass. He took another deep breath.

"Home?" he said quietly to himself, looking at the beautiful ocean above him.

"That's right, Klonoa. We've been wanting to bring you home for a very long time." she said regally.

"A long time," he said, again to himself. He closed his eyes and pondered the concept of time. His eyes flew open, and he sat upright. "Wait a minute! How old am I? Why can't I remember?" he said, as he scratched his head. He was remarkably calm considering the fact that he'd forgotten how old he was. "Oh, no," he sobbed.

He almost started crying again, but Kordyla intervened. "Don't frown. Please don't frown." Klonoa looked up at her symmetrical face. "Soon enough, you will learn. I'm afraid I don't know all of the details..." she said, disappointed in herself.

"Um, I guess we should go then," Klonoa said, unsure of his decision. "Show me the way?"

"Certainly." Her face brightened again. She outstretched her arms. "Come here." Klonoa smiled.

"Yeah." he walked into her embrace without a second thought and returned it, closing his eyes to bask in her warmth. "You... _are _real."This time it was Kordyla's turn to shed a tear.

Klonoa felt his very body slip away from him, a feeling he would never forget. Remarkably, her comforting warmth never left his side.

"You can open your eyes now," she whispered. He did.


End file.
